


Promise

by etrnity



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Produce101, broduce101, foreversalty, friendship always wins, kimsamueldeservesbetter, more bromance than romance tbh, more friendship, slight mention of nu'est, to the best friendship in produce 101, what am I doing with my time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrnity/pseuds/etrnity
Summary: Most of his closet friends made it inAll but himKim Samuel, who was ranked 18Rewritten version of (Heartbroken) Confession





	Promise

**REWRITTEN VER.**  
**bcuz i can**

Jinyoung made it  
Guanlin made it  
Jisung made it  
Jihoon made it  
Daniel made it

Most of his closest friends made it in  
All but him  
Kim Samuel, who was ranked at 18th

The recording for the final episode ended around 4 or 5 in the morning, all the trainees were happy and crying about their success or crying in joy for the others.

Of course he was heart broken, he worked hard and he know it.

He was that close that to debuting, three times to be exact, with his friends and hyungs.

Standing at that centre stage, knowing that he wasn't in the top 10 nor 11 to 14th place, he was so close to bursting into tears. Looking around the crowds, he saw his mom there, hiding her face with a fan, crying.   
And looking further to the back, he saw Seongcheol, a hyung he looked up to so much. They made eye contact for a second, and seeing him mouth the words "I'm sorry" were painful.

He was fighting back the tears for a long time, he wanted to be strong, he wanted to be happy to see his friends up there on the pyramid and be a part of the Nation's Boy Group, Wanna One.

On the way back to the Produce 101 dorms, he stayed quiet, he was guilty of letting down his company, his fans, and mostly, Him.

"Don't worry Muel-ah, We'll debut together. I'm sure of it." 

That's what his friend told him on the first few days of the program. With his big smile of course, full of hope.  
Samuel cursed at himself. How many people did he let down today? He doesn't want to count.

He went back to his dorm, after bidding the other trainees goodnight. The production team told them that they must leave before 7 in the evening the day after, so that they could get the sleep they needed for the past few months of joining the program.  
Samuel changed into the the clothes he've set on his bed so that he could sleep comfortably .  
He didn't bother to turn on the lights, since he knew that Daehwi wasn't back yet, who was his only roommate at the time.

Samuel leaned his head against the wall, for once his let his tears out. For all the good and painful moments he had with the show, he've let them all out.   
A small pang hit him in the chest, it didn't took him long to know what was the cause of that feeling.   
'Geez, he didn't even hug me after the recording ended.'

Daehwi was having his best moment he had of existing for 17 years, his dream came true of becoming an idol. He was happy, he was praised by his friends and fans. After phoning his parents that he's returned back to his dorm and was going to be sleeping soon.

That was a long day indeed, from being nervous to the core about his ranking to being blessed to be a part of WANNA ONE, he was sure tired. Bidding his friends goodnight before going back to his dorm.

'The lights were off, that's odd' He thought to himself, for certain Samuel wasn't a person to have slept early, he's known that since he roomed with him for a while. Looking further in the room with the help of the currently rising sun, Daehwi saw tissues scattered across the small walkway between the beds.

He questioned himself, 'Was Muel crying?'

He then face palmed himself to the forehead. He remember seeing the younger from his seat of no 3, he was so damn close to bursting into tears, but then mustered the strength the congratulate the other members of his future group. He was given three chances of debuting but was so close. And Daehwi didn't even looked for him after the recording ended.

Then he remembered, _"Don't worry Muel-ah, we'll debut together. I'm sure of it."_  
He went back on his little promise he made with him at the start.

After changing back into more comfier clothes, he started to pick up the tissues, trying to be a quiet as he can as not to wake up the younger. Looking at him, his eyes puffy and his body was curled up into a ball with his head leaning against the wall. 

But Samuel wasn't even asleep to begin with, even he was tired to the bone, he just couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes a little to see Daehwi picking up the tissues he'd thrown on the ground in anger and frustration.

"Daehwi hyung?" Samuel muttered out, shifting his body a little.

"Did I wake you up?" The older asked, Samuel shakes his head.  
"I wasn't even asleep yet."

Daehwi sat on the the bed, close to Samuel. Without talking, Samuel moved closer to Daehwi and hugged him, hiding in the crook of his neck.

Daehwi could feeling his neck getting damp, from Samuel's tears. He's only seen him cry less than five times. Once after the interview for the position evaluation, and another time when he acknowledged the reason why people won't vote for him.

"You've done good, Muel-ah." He patted his head with a soothing voice, and he felt Samuel's breathing hitched.  
"Don't worry, we'll meet again sooner, on stage." Daehwi said again, "I'm sorry I broke my promise."

Samuel looked up to meet with his eyes, so soft and kind, "Don't be sorry, hyung." He said between breaths. "You've done your part well. You earned your spot, so don't be sorry."

Daehwi was saddened to see Samuel's eyes puffy from crying, his cheeks red and his hair in a mess. He felt really sorry for the younger one. 

"Come here." Daehwi said in English and hugged him back in a bone breaking hug. 

Suddenly, "It's Me!" played loudly but then was cut short before the first line was sung.

Both giggled at the small mistake, "Come on now, let's get to sleep." Daehwi lied down on the bed, motioning the younger to sleep next to him.

"Thank you hyung, for being here with me. You were a great friend." Samuel spoke softly before closing his eyes.

"Thank you too Muel-ah. We'll see each other on broadcast stations as idols. It's a promise." Daehwi smiled and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Seriously, you don't have to take a picture of those too." Dongho spoke softly, trying not to wake the two up as he exited the room silently.

"Dongho, don't you see how adorable they are!" Minki squealed, "We've practically watched the kid grew up. This might be the most heart warming moment I saw about him." Minki typed on the phone and sended to Seongcheol.

"I'm sure the kids will be happy about the photo but please go to sleep ok?" Jonghyun spoke as they arrived back to the dorm where Minhyun was already there sleeping.

* * *

**_It's a Promise_ **


End file.
